


Uncle Loki

by ashandcinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Complicated Family Tree, M/M, Multi, Older Loki, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Younger Thor, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashandcinder/pseuds/ashandcinder
Summary: Loki is watching his nephew, Thor, for the night. When the boy throws a tantrum, Loki loses his temper and spills a family secret.





	Uncle Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



> Don't take this too seriously. It's mostly because my friend "secretly wanted" (= asked not) to have an uncle Loki fic.

“Uncle Loki!”

 Loki’s grin became a little colder at the words the boy yelled at him, but he maintained the expression as the boy threw himself into his arms.

“Hey! How’s my little thunderbolt? I could’ve sworn last time I saw you, you were half your size.”

 “He eats more than he sleeps,” Frigga chuckled from the side, nodding at Loki in greeting.

 “I ate a whole chicken yesterday!” Thor boasted and Loki ruffled his hair in response, extracting himself from the boy’s embrace to take off his coat.

 “How long are you going to be gone?” he asked Frigga as he turned to hang it up.

 “A while… I wouldn’t expect us back before three, maybe four in the morning. You know how these things are, they take forever and Odin is always the last to leave.”

 Loki didn’t mind. He took any chance he got to watch Thor - there weren’t many. His sister never asked him unless nobody else could make it. If it wasn’t for the kid, he’d probably never set a foot in their house. But Thor deserved better, Loki would have done a lot more than expose himself to Odin’s judgment to see the little one grow up.

 Odin hardly took the time to greet Loki before he and Frigga left. It was probably better than the alternative, really.

 

~~~

 

Loki could have sworn the last time he had been over, Thor had not been nearly this stubborn. True, the kid had always been a bit of a spoiled brat, growing up as an only child, but the only time Loki remembered it being this bad when Thor had been four. It was still too early for puberty, surely… but looking at the screaming and raging boy before him, Loki wasn’t so sure. And his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

 “There’s really no reason for you to-” he tried, but Thor threw a glass at him. Loki managed to side-step it, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to clean that up later,” he promised under his breath and quickly crossed the distance between them to grab Thor’s wrist.

 “Let go!” Thor yelled, pulling and struggling, but he was still small enough for Loki to hold. “I hate you! You’re not my dad! I can do what I want!”

 “Oh child, if you had any idea who I am you’d piss your fucking pants,” Loki growled. All this mess because Thor was supposed to take a bath.

 “No, _you’re_ gonna piss your pants! And I don’t care who you are, because someday this is gonna be my house and my stuff and nobody can tell me anything! And you’re just my stupid uncle and I won’t even let you come in! Nobody here even likes you!”

 At his own words, Thor fell silent and even his struggles faltered. Loki looked at him coldly for a moment - and then he laughed.

 “You’re not gonna own anything, sweetheart,” he said and let go of Thor, who rubbed his wrists.

 “Daddy said -”

 “Your father,” Loki spat, “is a fucking liar. You know who will get his stuff when the old fart finally dies? His firstborn. My mother made sure of that. And you know who his first born son is, Thor?” He barely waited for Thor to speak up. “ _I am._ ”

 Gods he shouldn’t be talking about this, but this child had worn out his patience and Loki was far beyond caring. Having a bit of a temper appeared to run in the family.

 “No you’re not,” Thor said, frowning. “You’re not my dad’s child, you’re -”

 “- your mother’s brother? Oh yes, I am. I’m your mother’s sister, alright, and I am your father’s child.” He leaned in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. “And you know who else is? Your own fucking whore of a mother, you little shit.”

 He could tell Thor did not understand from the look on his face.

 “If it wasn’t for your ungrateful little arse, Odin would be dead to me, kid. It wasn’t enough to leave my mother and me for another woman, oh no, it had to be his own fucking daughter. And then you come along and what do I do? Try to see you grow up, try to be there for you, try to make sure you don’t end up like your father - and you? You have nothing better to do than to throw things at me and yell insults at me and act like a spoiled fucking brat.”

 Thor’s mind was working while he stared at Loki, and Loki glared right back. He could see his sister in Thor’s face as much as he could see Odin’s stubbornness. For one cruel moment, he could almost understand why Odin had left - Frigga was pretty, no question. She had barely been fifteen when she’d moved out to live with him, and like most adolescent boys, Loki had had a thought or two about her in the dark of the night. But he also wasn’t her father and he hadn’t already had a beautiful wife… that was different.

 “Uncle Loki? Are you really my brother?” Thor asked quietly, pulling Loki back from his thoughts. They were both much calmer now, and Loki almost felt sorry for overwhelming the boy like that.  

 “I am, yes.” He watched Thor nod slowly.

 “Are you still gonna spank me for the broken glass?”

 Loki chuckled. In the end, it probably didn’t make a difference whether he was his brother or his uncle. He’d never had to spank Thor before, but if that was something Odin did to discipline him, Loki wasn’t above doing the same. Thor _had_ thrown a glass at him, after all.

 “Yes. And I’m going to make you clean it up, too.” He pulled out a chair and sat down, patting his legs. “Bend over my knees.”

 Thor did as he was asked but then, to Loki’s surprise, he pulled down his pants and revealed his bare bottom. Okay, he thought, that wasn’t too unusual, perhaps. What did he know, he did not have children of his own… but he couldn’t help but wonder whether Odin had spanked Frigga like this when she had been younger. He’d never done it to Loki, even though there had been plenty of punishments.

 “Uncle Loki?” Thor asked, and Loki noticed he’d drifted off in his thoughts again. Instead of replying, he rested his hand on Thor’s arse for a moment, before drawing back and spanking him hard, making the boy cry out. Had Odin taken notice of how soft Thor’s skin was? Loki spanked him again. And again. And again. Did Odin enjoy the way the boy’s voice broke after the first few cries?

 “Uncle Loki, stop, please! I’m sorry for throwing the glass!” Loki spanked him again, the soft, pale skin turning pink quickly.

 “Call me brother,” he said, and he felt a tingle running down his spine. Another slap across Thor’s bottom. And another. And another.

 “B-brother, please stop!” Thor cried, and Loki did, his hand resting on the heated flesh of the boy’s arse, rubbing soothing circles.

 “Good boy,” he praised. Did Odin do it like this? Did Odin feel Thor’s little prick against his thigh after this, like Loki did? Did Odin run his middle finger down Thor’s crack, heart racing when he heard Thor’s breath hitch? Had Odin cupped those little balls before? Had Odin ever pressed his fingertip against that small opening?

 “Loki…” Thor whispered, but he didn’t ask to stop.

 “Call me _brother_.”


End file.
